Combustion of hydrocarbon fuels in internal-combustion engines is a major contributor to an increase in carbon dioxide content in Earth atmosphere, which according to prevailing scientific consensus contributes to global warming. It is also responsible for the ever increasing import of foreign oil, which adversely affects the national trade balance account. It is therefore imperative to achieve a substantial reduction in the amount of fuel consumed by internal-combustion engines on a national scale.
Another deficiency of the internal combustion engines is in that they are prodigious producers of nitrogen oxides, unburned hydrocarbons and other air pollutants that are very harmful to human health. Efforts to control emission of those pollutants are very complex and expensive, and the results of those efforts to date are insufficient to assure clean air environment, especially in large cities.
In view of the above, it is clear that it is highly desirable to have a system and a method of internal-combustion engine operation that offers a substantial reduction in engine fuel consumption coupled with a complete or nearly-complete elimination of harmful air pollutants. Such a system and a method are the subject of the present invention.